Darkness And Light
by Star5672
Summary: Orihime is still capative my Aizen, as days passed she kept on having weird dreams about her past as a princess. Although she does not remember her past...
1. Chapter 1: Las Nochas

**I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters. Artwork & character's belong with Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 1: three Months Later**

Orihime was staring at the Moon that shone on Orihime's face.

Ulquiorra: That outfit unexpectedly suits you

Orihime: Ah! You scared me! When did you come in?

Ulquiorra: Just this second do not fuss over everything... It's annoying

~The next day~

Ulquiorra: Your meal is ready

Orihime: I am not hungry...

Ulquiorra sighed. "You need to eat if you do, not then I will force it down."

Orihime clasped her hands together. "I will not eat."

Ulquiorra walked towards Orihime. "It's an order." Ulquiorra gave a heavily sigh. "I am not here to argue."

Nnoitra came inside the chamber and said "Well, well. What is the matter Ulquiorra? Is Pet-sama giving you a hard time?"

"Nnoitra it's you..." Ulquiorra stared at Nnoitra for five seconds and ignored his question. "What is this? You are not answering."

"Very well then. I shall leave you two be." Nnoitra started leaving the chamber. "Now then... Where was I? Oh right... You need to eat, women. It's an order from Lord Aizen. If you do not wish to eat within half an hour I will force the food down your throat." Ulquiorra left Orihime alone in her chamber.

~One hour later~

Loly creaked the door open "Let's play a little game Ori-hi-me-san..." Orihime eyes widened with fear in her very own eyes. "Oh my, what a nice place. I bet Aizen-sama really likes you. Isn't that right Menoly?" Asked Loly. "It's true." Menoly answered back.

"P-please leave" Orihime wanted them to leave "What's that? I cannot quite hear you, you need to speak louder then that." Said Loly as she walked towards Orihime. "I want you two to leave immediately." Orihime did not hesitate. "Why you little!" Loly grabbed Orihime's uniform and threw her across the room.

"What is going on? I need an explanation from you Loly." Harribel walked towards Loly and Menoly "Well? What are you waiting for?" Loly and Menoly hesitated to answer Harribel. "Very well I will report this to Lord Aizen. Now then..." Harribel stared both of them with a evil look.

Loly and Menoly ran "WE'RE SORRY IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Harribel took a deep breath and sighed. She walked towards Orihime and offered her hand. Orihime took Harribel's hand and said "T-thank you." "It's not a big deal." Harribel replied and thought "_she is eating alone_... Aren't you lonely eating by yourself?" She questioned Orihime. "I am use to it now." Orihime smiled.

Ulquiorra's POV:

Ulquiorra walked inside Throne room with his hands in his pockets "You have called me Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra bowed with one hand at the front and one hand at the back. "Why yes I did. I have a mission for you Ulquiorra I want you to go to World of The Living and kill Kurosaki Ichigo, starting tomorrow. You are dismissed." Ulquiorra bowed to Lord Aizen and left the room.

Ulquiorra went to Orihime's chamber. "I am coming in." As he walked in he saw Harribel with Orihime talking and sighed. "Did you finish your meal, women?" Ulquiorra stared at Orihime's gray orbs. "Y-yes..." Orihime did not say anything else. "Ulquiorra we have a meeting in half an hour and I am bringing Orihime with me." Orihime finally got a friend that she could count on. "Do what you want..."

~Half an hour later~

Ulquiorra walked to his seat with his hands in his pockets while Orihime and Harribel also took their seats. "Why the hell is that woman here? This is a meeting not a fucking party." Grimmjaw said with a heavy voice. "I know it's not a party. I wanted her to come so she doesn't have to be alone all the time..." Harribel replied back to Grimmjow

"That is a good idea Harribel, starting tomorrow you will have to look after Orihime." Aizen walked in with Gin and Kaname taking their seats. "Alright lets start the meeting. I want all of you to get ready the intruders are also getting ready, they are mostly going to train until the next few weeks, that is all."

Almost all the espada's went to their rooms. "Aizen-sama there is a little troubles while Ulquiorra was away. Loly and Menoly came inside Orihime's chamber without Ulquiorra's permission they also threw her across the room." Harribel report to Lord Aizen as he sighed. "Very well... I will talk to them tomorrow and now that you've told me I think Orihime should stay in Ulquiorra's room and tomorrow you should look after her when Ulquiorra is back from his mission." Aizen left the Meeting room.

"I shall see you tomorrow Orihime." Harribel left the meeting room with her arms folded. "Bye!" Orihime waved her hand back and forth. "I am going to leave you." Ulquiorra continued to walk to his room. "Ah! Wait for me!" Orihime ran so she can catch up to Ulquiorra.

"Here we are. Do not make a mess, women." Ulquiorra took his shoe off and walked towards his desk. "Um... Ulquiorra I have a question." "What is it?" Ulquiorra turned around and looked at Orihime's gray orbs. "Uh...Um...How can I say this..." "I do not have time to waste, women." "How come you never smile at all?" Orihime questioned. "Women, its non of your con-" Orihime interrupted Ulquiorra "Its Orihime not Women!"

"Do not interrupt me while I am speaking to you." Orihime pouted "I am sorry." Orihime was tired of standing so instead she sat down on Ulquiorra's bed and slept. Mean while Ulquiorra continued to read, 19 minutes past by. _"Somehow the room is quiet..."_ Ulquiorra turned around and saw Orihime sleeping soundly on his bed. He walked towards Orihime and watched her sleep. "Kurosaki-kun..." Ulquiorra eyes widened and his chest was hurting he placed his hands near his chest and tugged his uniform tightly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters. Artwork & character's belong with Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 2: The Past**

"_How the hell can I loose sight of the princess? Now Ukito is going to be mad at me."__Genta started to look for the princess. "Damn, where could she be!"_

_A princess attacked Genta with a surprise attack and covered Genta's eye. "Guess who." "Princess Himeko where have you been? I have been looking for you!"_

"_I am sorry, its just that i wanted to pick some flowers." Himeko had a sad expression on her face. "It's ok, as long you are not hurt..." Himeko giggled. "I never knew you had a soft side, Genta." He was surprised when she said that. "It's... Well... I-I am just doing my job as your personal servant!" Genta started blushing._

"_You do not have to hide it, it's ok to laugh when you are with me. That also includes Ukito." Himeko started to smile. "Ah! Genta have you seen Ukito? Hes been busy for a long time." Himeko started to pout. "I already miss him..." _

_~The next day~_

_Ukito was walking in the halls and stopped by Himeko's room, he wanted to see if she is awake or not, but then he remembered what the Queen had said._

_~Ukito's POV from yesterday~_

"_Ukito, can I have a chat with you?" "Of course, your highness" Ukito and her highness took their seat on the couch in the living room. "Ukito, I know you have been with Himeko as her personal servant... I want you to ask you a question. Are you in love with my daughter?"_

_Ukito was surprised when the queen had said that. Ukito hesitated for an instant. "I am sorry, I do not know what you are talking about." "You do not have to deny it, Ukito"_

_~End of Flashback~_

_Ukito looked at the ground with his head down, he remembered what the Queen had said. "Just follow your heart." "Follow my heart..."_ _The door opened. "Hm... Oh... Ukito, good morning!" Ukito did not answer back. "Ukito... Is something the matter?" Himeko was worried about him. "If something happened you know, you can tell me." Himeko put her warm hand on Ukito's right cheek and smiled._

_Ukito closed his eyes and began to put his hand on hers. "I... Want this warm hands..." As he thought. "Did mother say something mean to you?" He began to open his eyes and smiled. "No I am fine, your mother did not say anything mean."_

"_Alright then..." "WAY TO GO, UKITO!" "Ah! Senri! Please do not do that. The others are still asleep, they had a tough time from yesterday." "Senri..." "Ehh..." Senri was startled by Seiji. "S-S-Seiji... G-good morning." _

"_If you had not notice I am still exhausted from training the other day. I was sleeping soundly, but you woke me up... Do you know what that means?" _

Note: Senri is Starrk and Seiji is Szayel

"_Um... Is it time for Breakfast?" "Wrong! It's time for payback!" "Uh-oh... Better run. I shall catch you, guys later, CYA!" "COME BACK HERE!" Senri ran and ran leaving Ukito and Himeko behind. "Well... They really do not get along do they?" Himeko giggled. "As I was saying just be yourself. Oh! Let's go outside, Ukito. It will be fun trust me." Himeko took his hand and ran to the town._

"_Princess Himeko are you sure it's ok for us to be here? What if the guards catches us? Do not worry Genta have that all under control." Let's see how Genta is doing with the guards. "Well Genta? Do you know where Princess Himeko went to?" Genta was already pissed off. "Like I said I do not have any clue where she went..."_

_~5 months later~_

_Months has passed by, the castle was already surrounded by the army's. "Ukito! Genta! Where are you?" "Himeko follow us." "But what about mother and father?" "Please rest assured your parents wont get killed, they only want you to be safe." Ukito, Genta and Himeko ran for their life, leaving the castle behind and his Majesty and her Highness... _

_Genta stopped running. "Genta! What are you doing?" "You are gonna get killed." "GO!" Himeko was surprised, the rain started to pour down. "Get her to safety!" "Let's go, princess..." "What about Genta?" "Do not worry hes willing to pay his life for you." Ukito took her hands and started to run. "GENTA! Promise me you will be safe!" They both had disappeared. "I am sorry, Princess, I cant grant, that wish for you..." _

"_Play times over kid! Prepare to die!" One people from the army started to swing his sword. "Like hell I am, this is for Himeko!" Genta dodged the sword. He punched, kicked and bite his opponent, but he was already beat up, he could not stand anymore. "DIE! YOU BRAT!" _

_Himeko stopped, she felt a little breeze. "...Genta? He cannot be dead... NOOOOOOOO! GENTA! YOU PROMISE ME, YOU WOULD BE SAFE!" Himeko started to cry. Ukito felt a tingle that went down to his spine. "Himeko, please go on without me..." "What? I cannot let you get hurt like Genta! If you die-" "Please leave, Princess. There is a town up ahead, there will be a person who is waiting to you." "I want you to know that I will always love you deep down, even if we are apart, and if we are to be reborn once again."_

"_Now go!" Himeko ran to the town. "Well... Look do we have here. A kid, I hope you are ready to die. Even if you try to kill me, you will be like this kid." The person that killed Genta was holding him by the shirt. "Don't you think killing a child is abusive?" Ukito smirked "Who do you think you are, anyway!"_

"_Pardon my manners. My name is Ukito I work for my mistress, you will not able to catch up to her though." "Let's see about that..." The person that had killed Genta challenged Ukito to a duel._

_Will Ukito able to kill the man who had killed Genta? Stay tune for Chapter Three._


	3. Chapter 3: Back To The Present

**I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters. Artwork & character's belong with Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 3: Back To The Present**

* * *

><p><em>Himeko ran and ran. "I just hope that Ukito will be alright..." Her thoughts were only about Ukito. She realized that she almost forgot about Ukito's confession. Her tear starts falling down and started to slow down. "I-I never knew... I never returned his feelings... Nor Genta's... How could I?" Himeko remembered their happy times.<em>

* * *

><p>"How could I?" Orihime mumbled in her sleep, once she woke up, she fell down off Ulquiorra's bed. "KYAA! Eh? Ouch... That really hurts." She started to notice that Ulquiorra was not here.<p>

Orihime started to look for Ulquiorra. In the end she could not find him. "Yo, princess." Orihime turned around. "G-Grimmjow-san. How come you are here?"

...

The hall was already filled with silence, Grimmjow has an annoyed expression on his face. _"Uh oh... I think I made him angry..."_ Orihime thought. "I-I think I am going to go now..."

"Wait, you are looking for that emo espada, aren't you?" She was surprised. "H-how did you-" Grimmjow sighed. "You are to easy to read... If you are worried about him, that emo kid is coming back before you know it."

Orihime stared at Grimmjow. "W-what is it?" Grimmjow blushed. Orihime kept on staring at him. "If you have something to say, say it!" Orihime smile. "W-what now?" His face is completely red. "Oh nothing... You just look cute when you blush." ( O/O) (^. ^*)

* * *

><p>Three days has passes, then four, then five. Yet Ulquiorra has not come back from his mission, Orihime waited and waited for him to come back. "Where are you?" As Orihime thought, her tear starts to fall down. She puts her hand on her cheek. "Eh? Tears?" Orihime wiped her tears.<p>

Orihime walked endlessly wondering in the halls, not thinking of where to go, her mind is already puzzled, only thinking of Ulquiorra. She shakes her head. "W-why must I think of him?" Almost all the staff stopped walking and turned their head towards Orihime. A new figure appeared and patted her shoulder. "Orihime, is something the matter?"

She turned around to see who's behind her. "Ah! H-Harribel-san, good morning."Another figured has appeared in the corner, watching Orihime silently. He knew that he saw Harribel talking to her.

"Harribel-san do you know where Ulquiorra is?" Harribel was not surprised at all. _"If she knows about Ulquiorra's return, she would easily fall in love with him."_ She thought and thought. "If you want to know where he is, follow me." Orihime followed her.

They walked, until they arrived at the nurse office. "Eh? How come we are at the nurses office?" Harribel did not reply, instead she knocked on the office door. "Please, come in." The door opened by itself. "?" Orihime was surprised.

"Is there anyone you like to visit Harribel-sama?" One nurse asked. "I would like to see him." The nurse nodes her head. "Of course, right this way." Orihime and Harribel followed her. _"This room looks pretty fancy compared to the others... It's also huge, too."_ Orihime was already amazed with the room. "If you go straight and turn left, his room will be there, his room number is 14." "Alright, thanks again."

They walked straight, then turned left, and saw room 14. Harribel knocked on the door. "I am coming in." They both entered the room and saw Ulquiorra, on the bed. Once Ulquiorra had turned his head, he saw Orihime. Orihime flinched. "Why are you here, women?" She did not answer him. "Well... Look at the time... It's time for me to go." She started to take one big step and closed the door in front of her. "Ehhh? W-wait, Harribel-san do not leave me here alone with him!" ( O^O)

"Um... H-hello, Ulquiorra-kun." He did not reply back. _"T-this atmosphere is just to awkward..."_ As Orihime thought, she started to notice his wounds. "Ulquiorra-kun, you're wounds!" She walked up to him really fast. "This does not concern you..." "But, it is my concern!" Her tear starts falling down to her cheeks. "W-why did you not tell me?" Ulquiorra was surprised. This was the first time, that someone has cared for him, it was not the first time, it was the second time.

He stared at Orihime for a long time. Orihime started to blush. _"Himeko?"_ As he thought. He looked surprised and started to hug her. "Kyaaa! U-Ulquiorra-kun! What is the matter?" She started to push him away and puts her hands on his cheeks. "If there is something bothering you, you can tell me..."

He remembered what the princess had said whenever hes been bothered by something. _"You can tell, what is bothering you."_

... _"There is no doubt, she has to be princess Himeko."_ He thought

**To Be Continued :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions Part One

**I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters. Artwork & character's belong with Tite Kubo**

**Chapter ****4: Decisions Part One**

"_I want you to join us, as out new espada..."_ Those words were still there. Orihime stopped visiting Ulquiorra, day by day she looks more like Ulquiorra, with no emotions left in her or a heart.

Orihime once never went outside in the hallways. The door opened, and yet, she did not turned around, and she stared outside the window. "Men... Women!" She turned around and saw Ulquiorra, she has no reaction.

"Hello, Ulquiorra." When she saw the twins, she realized that they were in her dreams. "Ah... Himeko-sama, it has been a long time since-" Haru stopped her sister Haruko. "Eh? Haru? What is the matter?" Haru shakes his head. "Haruko... Do not tell her, she probably forgot the past..." Haruko eyes widened. "What...? But that doesn't even make sense! If she forgot who she was, then, how come Uki- I mean, Ulquiorra remembers?"

**~Few hours later~**

The twins glanced at Ulquiorra for ten seconds, and turned away to look at one another. They both nodded. Orihime closely watched the twins. Haru walked up to him and dragged him in the hallways. While Haruko walked up to her. "Is something the matter?" Asked Orihime, as she bent down. Haruko whispered in her ears. "Sweet dreams, Himeko-sama..." Orihime's eye closed as she fell on the floor.

**~Ulquiorra & Haru POV~**

Haru leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. "Ulquiorra... No Ukito... Until now, how much do you remember the about the past?" Ulquiorra stood in front of Haru with his hands in his pockets. "All of it... Himeko is the princess, who is a kind hearted person. Her mother, Yuuki is the Queen, and her father named Hiro. They both ruled over the kingdom." The door opened by itself. "Haruko is she asleep?" Haruko nodded her head.

"I cast a spell on her, so right now, she is in a deep sleep. I think she might remember when she wakes up." Haruko leaned on the door. "Please continue."

**~Five hours later~**

"It looks like he did remember..." Ulquiorra had a confused face. "What about Genta, Senri, and Seiji?" A figure had appeared in the dark corner. "... So, that emo kid knows the princess..."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions Part Two

**I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters. Artwork & character's belong with Tite Kubo**

**Chapter ****5: Decisions Part Two**

"_Iss... Miss!" Orihime slowly opened her eyes. "Eh...? Where am I?" She looked around. "You are in my castle." Himeko stared at Orihime. "I do not think I have seen you around in the town before, but you should not be in this garden." Orihime stood up. "Is this a dream?" She thought and thought. "Tell me, what is your name?" Orihime asked the princess_

"_Princess! Where are you?" Genta kept on looking for her, he started to notice Himeko. "Ah... Over here, Genta!" Orihime was surprised. "Genta? Where have I heard that name from somewhere?" She kept on thinking, where those names had come from. "Ukito! I found the princess!" Orihime remembers where they had come from. "Who are you? Are you here to assassinate the princess?" Ukito came running towards them. Genta took out his weapon and pointed at Orihime. "Stop!" Himeko came in front of Orihime, so that she can protect her._

"_Himeko! What in the hell are you doing? She is our enemy." Orihime puts her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you do not have to protect me." Orihime smiled. "I did not come here on my own will or to assassinate you are princess."_

_**~Five hours later~**_

"_So you are saying is that, you came from the future and you came here with no reason." Orihime nodded. "That is correct." Orihime turned her head, to watch Himeko play, Ukito glared at Orihime as she smiled. "Genta! Look what I found!"_

_Genta walked towards the princess. "Hey! Ukito! Why the hell are you resting? You are supposed to look after Himeko!" He interrupted his thoughts. "Can you see that I am with this woman?" Genta walked towards the table. They started to argue. "Haha!" Orihime started to laugh, she covered her mouth. "Oh... I am so sorry... It's just that you remind me of my friends." She stood up and walked towards Ukito. "I am counting on you to protect the princess, when the time comes." As she whispered in his ear._

_**~Evening~**_

"_Orihime, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Asked Himeko. "Now that you mentioned it... I really do not have any where to stay..." They both thought and thought. "Ah! In that case let's sleep together!" They both had the same thought, they both started to giggle. "It looks like we had the same thought." Said Orihime._

_**~Meanwhile~**_

_Himeko opened her eyes and thought. "I cannot sleep... Why is it, that she looks just like me?" She turned her head where Orihime is sleeping, Orihime slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head. "Is something the matter?" She looked at Himeko with a worried face. "I am fine, I was just thinking, that is all..."_

_**~The next day~**_

_Orihime woke up, she headed to the washroom to brush her teeth, shower and combed her hair. As soon as she went in the hallways, she saw Ukito and Genta. The servants bowed. "Good morning, Orihime-sama." Orihime stood there, frozen. "Orihime-sama, is something the matter? Asked Ukito."_

"_It's nothing. It's just that having Sama after my name is to weird... I would be grateful, if all you call me by my first name..." They both bowed. "As you wish Orihime." The door opened, Himeko stood there, while rubbing her eyes. "Oh. Good morning, Himeko." The princess did not reply. "Is something the matter?" Orihime looked worried, when suddenly Himeko's tear starts pouring onto her cheek._

_Orihime bent down and wiped her tears. "Did you have a bad dream...?" She still did not reply, Himeko went back to bed, while facing the wall. One of the maid came. "Miss Orihime-sama, the Queen and King had summoned you, if you please follow me." Orihime nodded and followed the maid._

**To Be Continued **


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions Part Three

**I do NOT own Bleach or any of these characters. Artwork & character's belong with Tite Kubo**

**Chapter ****6: Decisions Part Three**

**Notice: Haruko's name will be changed into Haruka.**

_As Orihime followed the maid, Ukito knocked on Himeko's door. "Himeko-Sama, is something the matter?" Ukito kept on knocking on her door. "Princess!" Ukito yelled, he got tired, he could not knock on the door. Now then... Shall we see, what Orihime and the Queen is talking about? "Orihime, please take a seat." Orihime sat down on the couch, while the Queen also took her seat, facing Orihime._

"_Miss Orihime, why did you come back to the past?" The Queen took a sip of her tea. "My Queen, I had not come here for my own free will... Unfortunately, I will not able to go back to the present, until I know, what had truly happened in the past..." Orihime glanced at the door. "Miss Orihim-" The Queen sat in her seat, quietly. While Orihime gave her a silent signal, she walked towards the door without making a sound._

_... _

_Orihime slowly opened the door and saw a man, the man started to run. "Please take care of the Queen!" Orihime ran after the person that had heard the conversation. Orihime thought. "Only if I had not wear this uniform that he gave me!"_

**~Present~**

Ulquiorra covered his nose with his sleeves and sneezed. "Hey, Ukito. Are you alright? Did you catch a cold?" Haru was worried about his health. "I am fine." Haruka sat on the ground, waiting for Orihime to wake up. Haru came up to his sister and said. "You will also catch a cold..." Haru puts a blanket over Haruka. "Thank you..." She grips the blanket and started to shake. "Are you still depressed about that?" Asked Haru. Haruka shook her head.

"It's all my fault... Only if I had not go to the meeting... None of this would had happened..." Ulquiorra walked up to Haru and Haruka, he puts both of his hands on each of their shoulder. "It's going to be okay, once she wakes up, she will able to remember the past." Ulquiorra wiped her tears away. "So do not cry. Haruka nods her head."

**~Past~**

"_Mou! I had enough!" Orihime jumped into the air and shouted out. "Santen Kesshun!" She landed on the shield (which was flat.) She flew towards the man. "Only if Ulquiorra was here to help me... Things would be easier..." As Orihime thought._

**~Present~**

Ulquiorra covered his nose with his sleeve and sneezed. "Are you sure your okay?" Haru questioned Ulquiorra as he turned around. "H-hey, why are you glowing all the sudden?" Ulquiorra looked at his hands and saw a blue glow that had surrounded him, then he suddenly disappeared. "H-hey!"

**~Past~**

_Ulquiorra landed on his feet and looked around. "H-hey! Come back here!" Orihime flew towards the man. "Women..?" Ulquiorra was surprised to see her, though she did not see him. Ulquiorra followed Orihime as he ran. He was able to caught up without using flashstep. "Oh, Ulquiorra-kun!" She was able to notice him._

"_Women, why are you chasing after him?" Orihime made sure that she did not loose sight of the man. "He heard the whole conversation with the Queen and I..." The man that was running away from Orihime, tripped over a small rock that was glued onto the pavement. "Got you! Now... Tell me what you had heard... Or else..." Ulquiorra stood there, speechless._

**TO BE CONTINUED :D**


End file.
